sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сербия
Страница 0 - энциклопедическая статья * ' Страница: 0 , 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 - разное' * Искажения : ---- |Процент воды= |Место по населению=98 |Население= 7 243 007без Косово и Метохии |Год оценки=2013 |Население по переписи = 7 186 862 |Год переписи = 2012 |Плотность населения=80 |Этнохороним = Серб, Сербка, Сербы |ВВП=65,936 млрд.Международный валютный фонд (2011) |Год расчёта ВВП=2011 |Место по ВВП=67 |ВВП на душу населения=11,085 |ИРЧП = 0,769 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 64 |Уровень ИРЧП = высокий |Валюта=Сербский динар (RSD, код 941) |Домен=.rs, .срб |Телефонный код=381 |Часовой пояс=+1 }} Респу́блика Се́рбия ( ) — государство в юго-восточной Европе, в центральной части Балканского полуострова и частично Паннонской низменностиCIA — The World Factbook, не имеющее выхода к морю. Член ООН с 2000 года, 1 марта 2012 года официально приобрела статус кандидата в члены Евросоюза. Согласно конституции Сербии, в её составе находятся два автономных края: Воеводина и Косово и МетохияУстав Републике Србије. Косово с 1999 года согласно резолюции СБ ООН 1244 находится под протекторатом ООН и властями Сербии не контролируется. Институты временного местного самоуправления, в которых албанцы составляют большинство, односторонне провозгласили независимость края 17 февраля 2008 года, которую признали 108 государств-членов ООНMinistry of Foreign Affairs — Countries that have recognized the Republic of Kosova. Сербия отказалась признать де-юре суверенитет республики Косово, но признала независимость Косова де-факто, подписав договор о нормализации отношений с Косово в Брюсселе 19 апреля 2013 года и ратифицировав его 22 апреля. На севере Сербия граничит с Венгрией, на северо-востоке — с Румынией, на востоке — с Болгарией, на юге — с бывшей Югославской Македонией, на юго-западе — с Албанией (только де-юреСербия граничит с Албанией только со стороны неподконтрольного сербским властям Косова) и Черногорией, на западе — с Хорватией и с Боснией и Герцеговиной. После завершения Первой мировой войны Сербия была основателем государства Королевства Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев, позже стала частью государства Королевства Югославия. После Второй мировой войны Сербия была государством в составе Социалистической Федеративной Республики Югославия. С 1992 года Сербия и Черногория были основателями и государствами в составе федераций: Союзной Республики Югославия и Государственного Союза Сербии и Черногории. В 2006 году Государственный Союз Сербии и Черногории распался, Сербия и Черногория стали отдельными полноправными государствами. География 200px|thumb|Физическая карта Сербии 80 % территории Сербии находится на Балканском полуострове, 20 % занимает Паннонская низменность. Протяжённость границ равняется 2 364,4 км: (с Румынией — 546,5 км, с Болгарией — 367,1 км, с Македонией — 282,9 км, с Черногорией — 249,5 км, с Албанией — 11,1 км, с Боснией и Герцеговиной — 370,9 км, с Хорватией — 261,7 км, с Венгрией — 174,4 км . Общая протяжённость границ составляет 2 364 километра, из которых 751 километр пролегает по рекам, а 43 километра — по озёрам. На севере Сербии преобладают равнины. 15 гор Сербии имеют высоту более 2 000 метров над уровнем моря. В Сербии выделяют 4 горные системы. Динарское нагорье занимает большую территорию на западе, простираясь с северо-запада на юго-восток. Стара-Планина и Восточно-Сербские горы находятся на востоке, отделены от Динарского нагорья рекой Моравой. На юге находятся древние горы — часть Рило-Родопской системы. Высшая точка Сербии — гора Джеравица (2656 метров) . Крайние точки * Северная: 46°11' с.ш., 19°40' в.д. * Южная: 41°53' с.ш., 20°36' в.д. * Восточная: 43°11' с.ш., 23°00’в.д. * Западная: 45°55' с.ш., 18°51’в.д. Гидрология Большая часть Сербии (81.646 км², 92,4 %) относится к бассейну Дуная, протяжённость которого в Сербии составляет 588 километров . На равнине Дунай имеет меандрирующее русло шириной от 300 до 1200 м, глубиной от 2 до 19 м и довольно спокойное течение. Там, где река пересекает Карпато-Балканскую горную систему, её русло сужается до 150 м, глубина увеличивается до 82 м, а скорость течения достигает 5 м/с. На равнине выше этого участка во время паводка уровень воды значительно повышается, и происходят большие разливыСЕРБИЯ И ЧЕРНОГОРИЯ | Энциклопедия Кругосвет. Помимо Дуная судоходными реками являются Сава (206 км), Тиса (168 км), Бегей (75 км), частично судоходные — Большая Морава (3 км из 185 км) и Тамиш (3 км из 101 км). Другие крупные реки — Западная Морава (308 км), Южная Морава (295 км), Ибар (272 км), Дрина (220 км) и Тимок (202 км). Часть юга Сербии принадлежит бассейну рек Бели Дрим и Радик (4.771 км, 5,4 %), которые впадают в Адриатику. Бассейны рек Пчинья. Лепенац и Драговиштица относятся к бассейну Эгейского моря. В Сербии построен и ряд искусственных каналов, которые используются для защиты от наводнений, ирригации и т. д. Их общая протяжённость составляет 939,2 км, из которых 385,9 км используются для плавания судов тоннажем до 1000 тонн. Крупнейшей системой каналов является Дунай-Тиса-Дунай, которая включает в себя Большой Бачский канал и Малый Бачский канал . Крупнейшим озером в Сербии является Джердапское озеро общей площадью 253 км² , из них на территории Сербии — 178 км². Крупнейшим природным озером — Белое озеро площадью 25 км². Самый большой остров Сербии находится на Дунае близ Костолца. В Сербии есть также и водопады, самым крупным является Йеловарник (71 метр), он находится в национальном парке КопаоникTourist Destination Serbia — Holiday Travel Guide and Air Travel in Serbia. Второй по высоте — водопад Пиль (64 метра) в Балканских горахhttp://www.topirot.com/TOP/03-Selo/Selo.htm. ZrenjaninBegej.JPG|Река Бегей в Зренянине Veliki Liman.jpg|Дунай близ Апатина Juzna Morava Moravac.jpg|Южная Морава Vlasina Lake morning.jpg|Власинское озеро Liqeni i Radoniqit - panoramic.jpg|Радоничское озеро Почвы Сербия обладает разнообразным почвенным покровом. В Воеводине находятся крупные участки плодородных чернозёмных почв. В силу недостаточной увлажнённости этого региона присутствуют и засоленные почвы. В горных районах развиты бурые лесные, горно-лесные бурые и горно-лесные перегнойно-карбонатные почвы. Интразональные аллювиальные почвы, распространённые в долинах многих рек, известны своей плодородностьюСЕРБИЯ И ЧЕРНОГОРИЯ | Энциклопедия Кругосвет. Флора Основные типы естественной растительности Сербии — это паннонские степи в пределах Среднедунайской равнины, хвойные, широколиственные и смешанные леса в горах. В Воеводине леса редки и встречаются только на холмистых грядах. Культурная растительность Среднедунайской равнины представлена значительными по площади посевами кукурузы, пшеницы, сахарной свёклы, подсолнечника, льна, а также фруктовыми садами и плантациями хмеля, а в речных долинах — посевами риса. Основные посевы пшеницы и кукурузы сосредоточены в Воеводине. В горах Сербии нижний пояс занят дубравами, а верхний — буковыми лесами. Встречаются также смешанные буково-дубовые и буково-пихтовые леса, а также чистые ельники с эндемичной елью сербской и пихтарники. К листопадным породам этой области относятся также ильм, ясень, клён, каштан, орех, липа, тополь и ива. Сербия является крупным производителем слив и других плодов, ягод и винограда. Picea omorika2.jpg|Ель сербская Crni vrh Kragujevac313.JPG|Лес на горе Црни врх Hazel1.jpg|Парк в Пожареваце Image-of-Sumadija-2.jpg|Луга Шумадии Зобнатица - шума - април 2008.jpg|Лес Зобнатица Фауна В лесах Фрушка-Горы в Воеводине встречаются олени и косули. На равнинах водятся кабаны, зайцы, в горных лесах — медведи, косу́ли, у границы с альпийскими лугами — се́рна. В степях на Средне-Дунайской равнине, у западной границы своего ареала, водится европейский суслик. На облесенных склонах Фрушка-Горы гнездятся многие птицы, в том числе белый и чёрный аист, а также такие хищники, как орел могильник, балобан, чёрный коршун. На равнинах, в горах и на заболоченных равнинах между Дунаем и Савой встречается орлан-белохвост. На болотах и озёрах гнездятся дикие утки и гуси, цапли и аисты, болотный бекас и др., зимуют некоторые водоплавающие, на сухих равнинах распространены перепела, фазаны, тетерева, куропатки, горлицы, вальдшнепы. Реки богаты форелью, окунем, карпом, сомом, сазаном, щукой и несколькими видами осетровых рыб. Из домашних животных наибольшее поголовье имеют свиньи, преимущественно в Воеводине и некоторых других областях Сербии. В горных районах Динарского нагорья разводят крупный рогатый скот — низкорослый, устойчивый к болезням, скудному корму и тяжёлой работе и неприхотливый в уходе. В Воеводине распространены его улучшенные породы, в частности подолийская — длиннорогая, серой масти, которую используют в качестве тягловой силы. После Второй мировой войны в Югославию была ввезена голштинская порода. В большинстве горных районов разводят преимущественно овец. В центральной части страны волы и быки используются в качестве тягловой силы. К концу XX века поголовье крупного рогатого скота сократилось, а поголовье свиней выросло. Численность коз и овец постоянно увеличивалась вплоть до Второй мировой войны. С 1945 года поголовье коз было взято под контроль, поскольку они наносят серьёзный ущерб лесным насаждениям. Повсеместно в стране развито птицеводство. Национальные парки Защита окружающей среды в Сербии имеет давние традиции. Ещё в XIV веке царь Душан запретил чрезмерную вырубку лесов. В Сербии расположено пять национальных парков, самый старый из которых парк Фрушка-Гора, основанный в 1960 году, а самый крупный — Джердап. Все они входят в Европейскую федерацию национальных парков — EUROPARC. Национальный парк Джердап протянулся на 100 км от Голубаца до Кладово, занимает площадь около 630 кв. км. В этом месте Дунай протекает через грандиозное Джердапское ущелье. Два озера, Джердап и Серебряное озеро, наиболее примечательны на сербской части Дуная. Фрушка-Гора расположена между реками Сава и Дунай и представляет собой лесистый холм на равнине в провинции Воеводина. Общая площадь превосходит 220 кв. км. Фрушка-Гора также является привлекательным туристическим объектом благодаря многочисленным старым сербским монастырям. Этот регион имеет давние традиции виноделия и известен также как популярное место для охотников. Đerdap National park.jpg|Джердап Pančićev vrh during winter.jpg|Копаоник Planina tara.jpg|Тара Šar Mountains, view from the Republic of Macedonia.jpg|Шар-Планина Monastère de Mala Remata.jpg|Фрушка-Гора Климат Сербия находится на Балканском полуострове, окружённом тёплыми морями — Адриатическим, Эгейским и Чёрным. Другим важным фактором, определяющим сербский климат, является рельеф. В Сербии преобладает континентальный климат на севере, умеренно-континентальный — на юге и горный климат — в горах. Зимы в Сербии короткие, холодные и снежные, лето — тёплое. Самый холодный месяц — январь, наиболее тёплый — июль. Средняя температура — 10,9 °C. Среднегодовое количество осадков — 896 мм. Дожди чаще всего выпадают в июне и мае. Наиболее сильными ветрами являются: * Кошава (холодный и сухой ветер на севере страны). * Северац (холодный и сухой северный ветер). * Моравац (холодный и сухой северный ветер, дующий в долине реки Моравы). * Южный ветер (тёплый и сухой южный ветер, дующий в долине реки Моравы). * Юго-западный ветер (тёплый и влажный, дует со стороны Адриатики преимущественно на Западе Сербии). Экология Экологией и защитой окружающей среды в Сербии занимается Министерство охраны окружающей среды и Агентство охраны окружающей среды. Огромный ущерб сербской экологии нанесла агрессия НАТО против Союзной Республики Югославии. Авиация Альянса не только использовала боеприпасы с обеднённым ураном, но и бомбила промышленные объекты и склады, в результате чего произошли выбросы токсичных веществ. Почва, атмосфера и водоёмы были заражены. Сербские власти продолжают бороться с последствиями бомбардировок. Сложной остаётся и ситуация в сфере переработки отходов. Из них только 15 % используются вновь, однако предпринимаются меры по улучшению ситуацииBlic Online|Serbia recycling 15 % of waste. История thumb|left|[[Битва на Косовом поле (1389)|Битва на Косовом поле. Адам Стефанович, 1870-е]] История Сербии отсчитывает своё начало с VI века, с момента заселения древними славянами западной части Балканского полуострова. В VIII—IX веках возникли первые протогосударственные образования сербов. В конце XII века Сербское государство освободилось из-под власти Византии и к середине XIV века развилось в крупную державу, охватывавшую почти всю юго-западную часть Балкан. Расцвет средневековой Сербии пришёлся на время правления Стефана Душана (1331—1355). Однако после его смерти государство распалось. В 1389 году войска сербских князей потерпели поражение в битве на Косовом поле, что привело к признанию Сербией сюзеренитета Османской империи. Окончательно Сербия была завоёвана турками в 1459 году и на протяжении последующих 350 лет сербские земли находились под властью Османской империи. Северные районы с конца XVII века входили в состав Австрийской Империи. В результате Первого сербского восстания (1804—1813) образовалось Сербское княжество. В 1813 году восстание было подавлено. Второе сербское восстание которое началось 1815 году было более успешным, и через пятнадцать лет султан официально признал Милоша Обреновича правителем Сербии. В 1878 году 13 июля по условиям Берлинского мира Сербия получила независимость, в 1882 году была провозглашена королевством. К началу XX века в Сербии сложилась парламентская монархия, начался быстрый подъём экономики и культуры. 200px|thumb|Расселение сербов в [[Югославия|Югославии Данные на 1981 год. ]] В результате Балканских войн (1912—1913) в состав Сербии были включены территории Косова, часть Македонии и значительная часть Санджака. В Первой мировой войне Сербия выступала на стороне стран Антанты. В ходе войны Сербия потеряла, по некоторым оценкам, до трети населения. После завершения войны Сербия стала ядром Королевства сербов, хорватов и словенцев (c 1929 года — Королевство Югославия). В период Второй мировой войны территория Сербии с апреля 1941 года была оккупирована германскими войсками, часть территории государства передана сателлитам Германии — Венгрии и Болгарии, а также Албании. К 1945 году Сербия была освобождена Советской Армией, партизанскими и регулярными отрядами Народно-освободительной армии Югославии. В 1945 году была провозглашена Федеративная народная республика Югославия (с 1963 года — СФРЮ), в составе которой была образована Народная республика Сербия (с 1963 года — Социалистическая республика Сербия). Рост межэтнического противостояния, сепаратистские выступления привели в начале 1990-х гг к серии гражданских войн и распаду Югославии. Длительный период пребывания у власти Социалистической партии Сербии завершился в 2000 году после бомбардировок сербских городов авиацией НАТО (1999) и ввода в Косово миротворческих сил ООН. В 2006 году, после проведённого в Черногории референдума, прекратил существование государственный союз Сербии и Черногории, республика Сербия потеряла выход к морю. Административное деление Территория Сербии делится на округа, округа на города и общины. Округа не имеют местного самоуправления (кроме округа Белград). Представительный орган города - городское собрание (скупштина града), избирается населением, исполнительные органы города - городской совет (градско веће), во главе с градоначальником (градоначелник), и состоящий из политиков, избираемый городским собранием, и городская управа (градскe управe), состоящая из профессиональных чиновников, избираемые городским собранием. Представительный орган общины - общинное собрание (Скупштина општине), избирается населением, исполнительные органы общины - общинный совет (општинско веће), во главе с председателем общины (председник општине), и состоящий из политиков, избираемый общинным собранием, и общинная управа, состоящая из профессиональных чиновников, избираемых общинным собранием. До 2009 года thumb|Жёлтый (сверху) — Воеводина, Бирюзовый — Центральная Сербия, Жёлтый (снизу) — Косово и Метохия thumb|Схема административного деления Сербии До территориальной реформы 2009 года в составе Сербии находились два автономных округа: * Автономный край Воеводина, столица Нови-Сад * Автономный край Косово и Метохия, столица Приштина Примечание: часть территории Сербии, которая находится за пределами двух автономных округов, называлась Центральная Сербия и не представляла собой административную единицу, находясь под прямым подчинением республиканских властей. Статистические регионы left|thumb|Статистические регионы Сербии Согласно Регламенту о номенклатуре статистических территориальные единиц, введёном в действие в 2009 году и несколько изменённом в 2010 году ( )Уредбе / Правни кутак / Документа / Насловна — НАРР — Национална Агенција за регионални развој, в пределах Сербии выделяется три уровня статистических территориальных единиц: уровень НСТJ 1 — Сербия-Север и Сербия-Юг уровень HCTJ 2 — в пределах Сербии-Север: Белградский регион и регион Воеводина, в пределах Сербии-Юг — регионы Шумадия и Западная Сербия, Восточная и Южная Сербия, Косово и Метохия . уровень НСТJ 3 — административные области (всего в пределах Сербии — 29 с Косово и Метохией, 24 без них). Эти регионы сформированы как статистические единицы с целью сбора информации для Республиканского бюро статистики и для органов местного самоуправления. Округа и общины Наряду с этим, территория Сербии поделена на 29 округов ( ) и территорию г. Белграда, которые, в свою очередь, делятся на общины ( ). Каждый округ возглавляется главой округа, который ответственен непосредственно перед правительством Сербии. На территории автономного края Воеводина находится 7 округов — Сремский, Северно-Банатский, Южно-Банатский, Средне-Банатский, Северно-Бачский, Западно-Бачский, Южно-Бачский, в составе которых 45 общин. На территории Косова и Метохии находится 5 округов — Косовский, Печский, Призренский, Косовско-Митровицкий, Косовско-Поморавский, в составе которых 29 общин. На территории центральной Сербии находятся 17 округов: Борский, Браничевский, Заечарский, Златиборский, Колубарский, Мачванский, Моравичский, Нишавский, Пиротский, Подунайский, Поморавский, Пчиньский, Расинский, Рашский, Топличский, Шумадийский, Ябланичский и округ Белграда, в составе которых 137 общин. Представительные органы общин - собрания общин ( ), исполнительные - общинные советы ( ). Города В Сербии насчитывается 24 города, 195 населённых пунктов городского типа и 6 158 сел и деревень. Согласно закону о территориальной организации Республики Сербии, статусом города обладает населённый пункт, являющийся экономическим, административным, географическим и культурным центром определённого района и находящихся в нём других населённых пунктов. Всего в стране насчитывается 24 города, все остальные крупные населённые пункты считаются поселениями городского типа ( ) . До утверждения данного закона при определении статуса города использовался административно-правовой критерий, базирующийся на данных переписей населения . Данный критерий, введённый известным демографом Милошем Мацурой, делил населённые пункты страны на три типа — сельские, смешанные и городского типа. Поселение городского типа должно было насчитывать от 2000 жителей, 90 % из которых не были заняты в сельском хозяйстве . 24 из них имеют официальный статус города: Белград, Валево, Вране, Заечар, Зренянин, Крагуевац, Кралево, Крушевац, Лесковац, Лозница, Ниш, Нови-Пазар, Нови-Сад, Панчево, Пожаревац, Приштина, Смедерево, Сомбор, Сремска-Митровица, Суботица, Ужице, Чачак, Шабац, Ягодина. Белград, Нови-Сад, Крагуевац и Ниш делятся на несколько муниципалитетов, в то время как остальные города организованы как единая территория локального самоуправления. Согласно закону о территориальной организации Республики Сербии, статусом города обладает населённый пункт, являющийся экономическим, административным, географическим и культурным центром определённого района и находящихся в нём других населённых пунктов. Belgrade iz balona.jpg|Белград Zajecar centar.jpg|Заечар Zrenjanin City Hall.jpg|Зренянин View on the city.JPG|Крагуевац Ks panorama1.jpg|Крушевац Nis.jpg|Ниш Panorama of Novi Sad.jpg|Нови-Сад Overview of the Pristina center from the hill.png|Приштина Subotica, fontana.jpg|Суботица Uzice pan.jpg|Ужице Улица Господар Јевремова у Шапцу.jpeg|Шабац Cacak.jpg|Чачак Население thumb|Этническая карта Сербии Численность населения Сербии по итогам переписи, прошедшей в октябре 2011 года —7 186 862 человека , в 2002 году же этот показатель составлял - 7,498,001 человек . По регионам Сербии население распределяется следующим образом: Сербия-Север — 3556 тыс. чел., в том числе Белградский регион 1639 тыс. чел., регион Воеводина — 1917 тыс. чел. Сербия-Юг — 3565 тыс. чел., в том числе Шумадия и Западная Сербия — 2013 тыс. чел., Южная и Восточная Сербия — 1551 тыс. чел. Данные о численности населения Сербии не включают население Косова и Метохии и албанцев юга Сербии, которые бойкотировали перепись. Сербия находится в остром демографическом кризисе с начала 1990-х годов , когда смертность непрерывно превысила рождаемость (показатель смертности на 2011 год превышает показатель рождаемости - 14.2 и 9.3 соответственно). Сербия имеет один из самых негативных темпов роста населения в мире, занимая двести двадцать пятое место из 233 стран . Общий коэффициент фертильности 1,44 ребёнка на одну мать , что является одним из самых низких показателей в мире. В самопровозглашённой «Республике Косово» перепись проведена летом 2011 года, численность населения была определена в 1 733 872 чел.REKOS2011. Большинство населения самопровозглашённого Косова албанцы, вторая по численности этническая группа — сербы. Север Косова не переписывался, по некоторым оценкам, там проживает около 68 000 человек, большинство из которых сербы. По некоторым оценкам, около 300 000 человек покинули Сербию в 1990-х гг., примерно 20 % из них имеющие высшее образованиеbeograd.com — Strana nije nađenaSurvey Serbia Online : SURVEY S&M 1/2003 — Ethnic Composition of the Population of Serbia, 1991—2002. Из-за низкой рождаемости и эмиграции молодёжи страна входит в десятку стран мира с наибольшим средним возрастом населения. Кроме того, Сербия имеет один из самых отрицательных темпов роста населения в мире, занимая в соответствующем рейтинге стран двести двадцать пятое место из двухсот тридцати трехCIA — The World Factbook. Этнический состав Сербы являются крупнейшей этнической группой в Сербии, составляющей 83 % от общей численности населения, если считать без Косова и Метохии. Второй по численности этнической группой являются венгры — 3,9 % во всей Сербии и 14,3 % населения в Воеводине. Другие меньшинства включают боснийцев, цыган, албанцев, болгар, черногорцев, македонцев, словаков, русин, влахов, румынhttp://webrzs.stat.gov.rs/axd/Zip/VJN3.pdf. В Сербии проживает и значительная китайская диаспораChinese Migrants Use Serbia as Gate to Europe. Сербия имеет самое большое число беженцев в ЕвропеB92 — News — Serbia’s refugee population largest in Europe. Их доля в населении страны колеблется от 7 % до 7,5 %. Сотни тысяч беженцев в ходе распада Югославии прибыли в Сербию из Хорватии и бывшей Сербской Краины, из Боснии и Герцеговины и Косова и Метохии. Все эти переселения значительно изменили этнический состав страны. Srpska Nosnja Sop.jpg|Сербы Voivodina Hungarians national costume and dance.png|Венгры Slovak-Traditional-Music-Festival-Glozan-Serbia.jpg|Словаки Bunjevacke igre.jpg|Буньевцы Vlaske igre 2003..JPG|Влахи Национальные меньшинства По данным переписи населения 2011 года, в Сербии (без Косова и Метохии) проживало 1 135 393 представителя национальных меньшинств . Язык Официальным языком страны является сербский на кириллице. В соответствии с Конституцией страны в Воеводине также используются венгерский, словацкий, хорватский, румынский, украинский и русинский языки, а в Косове и Метохии — сербский и албанский. Религия right|thumb|[[Храм Святого Саввы в Белграде]] Конституция и законы Сербии гарантируют свободу вероисповедания. На практике это так, хотя и не в полной мере. Примером этого может быть существование двух мусульманских общин в Сербии и их напряжённые отношения между собой, вопрос национализованного в годы СФРЮ церковного имущества и спорадические нападения на представителей и объекты небольших религиозных общин. В 1945—1946 годах югославские власти национализировали бóльшую часть имущества церквей и монастырей и конституционно отделили церковь от государства. Тогда же македонская церковь добилась независимости от Сербской православной церквиСЕРБИЯ И ЧЕРНОГОРИЯ | Энциклопедия Кругосвет. Согласно переписи населения 2002 г., без Косова : * православных — 6 371 584 чел. (85,0 % населения), * католиков — 410 976 чел. (5,5 % населения), * мусульман — 239 658 чел. (3,2 %), * протестантов — 80 837 чел. (1,1 % населения). Беженцы Войны в Хорватии и в Боснии и Герцеговине вызвали массовые волны беженцев сербской национальности из этих стран. В 1994 году на территории Союзной Республики Югославии находилось более 180 000 беженцев и перемещенных лиц из Хорватии . В 1995 году после уничтожения Сербской Краины от 230 000 до 250 000 сербов стали беженцами. На своей территории их приняла Союзная Республика Югославия. 12 000 человек были отправлены в Косово, 60 000 разместились в Воеводине, 180 000 осели в Центральной Сербии. При этом 25 000 из них находились в коллективных лагерях для беженцев. Приток беженцев создал в Югославии крайне напряжённую гуманитарную обстановку. Возник сложный вопрос об их статусе . Война в Боснии и Герцеговине также вызвала значительный приток сербских беженцев в Югославию . Действия террористов Армии освобождения Косова и бомбардировки авиации НАТО во время Косовской войны вынудили большинство неалбанского населения покинуть Косово и Метохию. В 2000 году число покинувших край на территории Югославии насчитывалось больше 200 000 человек. В 2001 году была проведена перепись беженцев. Всего в стране их насчитывалось 451 980 человек, из которых 63% были из Хорватии, остальные — из Боснии и Герцеговины. В том же году в Сербии было 408 коллективных центров, где размещались 20 949 беженцев из Хорватии и БиГ и 9 107 переселенцев из Косова и Метохии. Ещё около 10 000 находились в незарегистрированных коллективных центрах. Остальные беженцы и переселенцы арендовали жилье или разместились у родственников или друзей. С момента прибытия на территорию Сербии многие беженцы получали гражданство или, спустя некоторое время, возвращались в Хорватию и Боснию и Герцеговину. Однако в 2010 году на территории страны было 86 000 беженцев и 21 000 переселенцев с территории Косова. В 2011 году в стране находились 60 коллективных центров, где размещались 4700 беженцев и переселенцев. Таким образом, Сербия остаётся первой страной в Европе и входит в первую пятёрку стран мира с наибольшими проблемами по вопросам беженцев. Государственные символы Гимном Сербии является немного изменённый гимн королевства Сербии «Боже правде», который на протяжении нескольких лет также был гимном Республики Сербской. Герб Сербии, принятый 17 августа 2004 года, представляет собой сербский герб времен правления династии Обреновичей. У страны есть два флага: народный и официальный. Первый представляет собой красно-сине-белое полотнище, а второй — то же самое с государственным гербом. Политическое устройство Государственное устройство и внутренняя политика thumb|Здание Скупщины в Белграде thumb|Томислав Николич, президент Сербии thumb|Александр Вучич, премьер-министр Сербии В сентябре 1990 года, во время демократических преобразований в Югославии, была принята новая сербская конституция, которая учредила однопалатный парламент — Скупщину (250 мест), депутаты которой избираются на четырёхлетний срок. Глава Республики Сербии — президент, избирается на пятилетний срок на всеобщих прямых выборах. Высший орган исполнительной власти — совет министров во главе с председателем, который избирается парламентом из числа предложенных президентом кандидатур. Председатель формирует правительство, которое утверждается парламентом. Президент, правительство и Скупщина расположены в Белграде. 28-29 октября 2006 года на референдуме была принята новая Конституция Сербии, которая заменила основной закон 1990 года. 21 января 2007 года состоялись выборы в парламент страны (250 депутатов). Победившая на выборах националистическая Сербская радикальная партия (81 место), вместе с бывшей правящей Социалистической партией оказалась в оппозиции. Правительство сформировали либеральные партии, получившие более 50 % мест в парламенте — партия президента Бориса Тадича, партия премьер-министра Воислава Коштуницы и движение «G-17» министра финансов страны Младжана Динкича. С 20 января по 3 февраля 2008 года прошли очередные президентские выборы. Победу на них одержал Борис Тадич, позиционирующиий себя как демократически и проевропейски ориентированного политика. 11 мая того же года состоялись досрочные парламентские выборы, на которых победила Демократическая партия Тадича. 7 июля была сформирована коалиция из Демократической партии, Социалистической партии Сербии и 17+, которая сформировала правительство под председательством Мирко Цветковича. 5 апреля 2012 года президент Сербии Борис Тадич досрочно сложил с себя полномочияLenta.ru: Балканы: Ушел, чтобы вернуться. 6 мая 2012 года в Сербии прошли президентские и парламентские выборы. В первом круге выборов избиратели проголосовали следующим образом: Борис Тадич набрал 25,31 %, Томислав Николич — 25,05 %, Ивица Дачич — 14,23 %, Воислав Коштуница — 7,44 %, Зоран Станкович — 6,58 %, Чедомир Йованович — 5,03 %, Ядранка Шешель — 3,78 %, Владан Глищич — 2,77 %, Зоран Драгишич — 1,54 %, Муамер Зукорлич — 1,39 %, Иштван Пастор — 1,62 %, Даница Груйичич — 0,78 %РТС: Коначни резултати првог круга. В результате был назначен второй круг президентских выборов на 20 мая, в результате которого победил Томислав Николич. По результатам парламентских выборов, места в Скупщине распределились следующим образом: Во главе правящей коалиции стоит Сербская прогрессивная партия во главе с президентом Томиславом Николичем. Орган конституционного надзора — Конституционный суд (Уставни суд Републике Србије), высшая судебная инстанция — Верховный кассационный суд (Врховни касациони суд), суды апелляционной инстанции — апелляционные суды (Апелациони судови), суды первой инстанции — высшие суды (Виши судови), низшее звено судебной системы — основные суды (Основни судови), орган осуществляющий подбор кандидатур на должности судей — Верховный совет юстиции (Високи савет судства). Внешняя политика thumb|Страны, в которых у Сербии есть дипломатические миссии. Красные — посольства, синие — консульства, желтые — остальное За рубежом Сербия представлена 64 посольствами и 22 генеральными консульствамиDiplomatic Missions. На территории самой Сербии расположены 65 посольств и 5 генеральных консульствhttp://www.mfa.gov.rs/Embassies/missions_e.html. После распада Югославии Сербия унаследовала примерно треть имущества внешнеполитического ведомства СФРЮ. Сербия является членом таких международных организаций как: ООН, Совет Европы, ОБСЕ, Интерпол, Всемирный банк, Партнёрство ради мира, Пакта стабильности для Юго-Восточной Европы, ЮНЕСКО, Всемирная туристическая организация, Всемирный почтовый союз, Всемирная конфедерация труда, Всемирная таможенная организация, Всемирная метеорологическая организация, Всемирная организация здравоохранения и т. д. Во время распада Югославии Сербия находилась в международной изоляции, против неё действовали многочисленные санкции: военные, экономические, культурные и т. д. Общественное мнение во многих странах мира было настроено против неё, страну считали виновной в развязывании кровопролитных конфликтов в Хорватии, Боснии и Герцеговине. После окончания войн в бывшей Югославии режим санкций был смягчён, однако в 1998—1999 гг. Сербия вновь оказалась в изоляции и стала мишенью воздушных ударов стран НАТО. США и страны Евросоюза возобновили сотрудничество с Сербией только после свержения президента Слободана Милошевича и прихода к власти Воислава Коштуницы, отношения Сербии с большинством стран Запада нормализовались. В настоящее время внешняя политика страны характеризуется стремлением вступить в ЕС, дипломатической борьбой против признания независимости автономного края Косово и развитием всесторонних отношений со множеством стран мира. До ареста генерала Ратко Младича и бывшего президента Сербской Краины Горана Хаджича на политику Сербии значительное влияние оказывал Международный трибунал по бывшей Югославии. В частности, функционеры Евросоюза неоднократно заявляли, что дальнейшая евроинтеграция Сербии зависит от её сотрудничества с МТБЮ. После ареста вышеуказанных лиц президент Борис Тадич отметил, что считает обязательства перед Гаагой полностью выполненными. Позднее ряд функционеров ЕС заявляли, что вопрос присоединения Сербии к этой организации напрямую зависит от того, сможет ли Белград нормализовать отношения с Косово и признать его как независимое государство. Данные заявления вызвали бурные дебаты в сербском обществе и снижение числа сторонников евроинтеграции Сербии. 1 марта 2012 года Сербия получила официальный статус кандидата на вступление в ЕССербия приблизилась к Евросоюзу. «Коммерсантъ-Online», 02.03.2012 // 11:43. Правительство страны заявило о намерении стать членом этой организации в 2014 году. С 10 июня 2009 между Сербией и Россией установлен безвизовый режим на 30 дней для граждан обоих государствОткрытые границы. Деловая газета «Взгляд», 10 июня 2009 До этого для граждан России безвизовый срок в Сербии составлял 90 дней (правило действовало с марта 2008), но сербам для прибытия в Россию требовалась виза. Граждане Сербии, за исключением проживающих в пределах Косова и Метохии («Республики Косово»), с декабря 2009 г. имеют право безвизового въезда в страны Европейского Союзаhttp://eur-lex.europa.eu/LexUriServ/LexUriServ.do?uri=OJ:L:2009:336:0001:0003:EN:PDF. Таким образом, Сербия имеет безвизовый режим как с Россией, так и с Евросоюзом. Вооружённые силы и службы безопасности Армия Вооружённые силы Сербии прошли долгий путь реформирования и переустройства. В 1992 году, после распада СФРЮ, были созданы Вооружённые силы Союзной Республики Югославии ( ). В 2000 году доля военных расходов составила 9,1 % ВВП (один из наиболее высоких показателей в Европе), а число военнослужащих — 114,2 тыс. человекСЕРБИЯ И ЧЕРНОГОРИЯ | Энциклопедия Кругосвет. В 2003 году были созданы Вооружённые силы Сербии и Черногории ( ). В 2006 году их подразделения, расквартированные на территории Сербии были оформлены в Вооружённые силы Сербии ( ). Тогда же была начата очередная масштабная военная реформа. Вооружённые силы Сербии насчитывают 36 000 солдат и офицеров, из которых 11000 — профессиональные солдаты, и 22000 — солдаты на добровольной службе. После военной реформы вместо около сотни бригад сформировано 12 — 4 пехотные, смешанно-артиллерийская, специальная бригада, две авиационные, по одной ракетной и артиллерийской, бригада связи и логистики. Также в составе Армии Сербии отдельные батальоны военной полиции и связи. Корпуса и армии заменены бригадами и батальонами, ставшими костяком новой структуры Армии Сербии. Сербская армия состоит из сухопутных войск, ВВС и ПВО. Большая часть вооружения унаследована от СФРЮ и СРЮ. Периодически происходит приобретение новых образцов в незначительных количествах. С 2011 года служба в армии стала добровольной. До этого срок срочной военной службы составлял 6 месяцев, альтернативной службы — 9 месяцев. Военные расходы в 2011 году составили 2,8 % от ВВП страныhttp://www.mod.gov.rs/novi_eng.php?action=fullnews&id=2738# . Сербия является крупнейшим экспортером оружия в регионе. В 2009 году стоимость сербского военного экспорта составила 500 миллионов долларов СШАSerbia’s Arms Industry Recovers to Become Major Exporter: Video — Bloomberg. Serbian officer cadets 3.jpg|Гвардия Сербии Misija1.jpg|Солдаты сухопутных войск M-84 VS.jpg|Основной боевой танк М-84 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29B (9-12B) Serbian AF.jpg|МиГ-29 RSBR36 Šabac DJČ412 411.JPG|Катера речной флотилии Полиция thumb|Автомобиль пограничной полиции Сербская полиция находится под юрисдикцией Министерства внутренних дел, которое состоит из нескольких департаментов. Полиция включает в себя 161 муниципальную станцию, 62 станции пограничного контроля и 49 станций по контролю дорожного движения. Полиция Сербии является профессиональной организацией, в которой по данным 2006 года служит 42 740 офицеров и 26 527 гражданских лицPOLIS — Policing Profiles of Participating and Partner States. До 3 января 1997 года полиция именовалась милицией. Переименование было проведено в соответствии с Законом о внутренних делах. В структуру полиции входит несколько спецподразделений. Наиболее старое из них — Жандармерия ( ), выполняющая как гражданские, так и военные функции. Другими известными спецподразделениями являются Специальное антитеррористическое подразделение ( ) и Противотеррористическая группа Сербии ( ), предназначенные для борьбы с терроризмом и организованной преступностью. Первое было основано ещё в СФРЮ и участвовало в боевых действиях в Косове и Метохии, в то время как второе было создано в 2003 году, во время масштабных акций по борьбе с мафией. Другим известным специальным подразделением является вертолётный отряд ( ), созданный в 1965 году и в настоящее время насчитывающий 22 вертолёта. Спецслужбы Основной службой безопасности в Сербии является Агентство информационной безопасности ( ) . Оно ответственно за вопросы разведки и контрразведки, борьбу с организованной преступностью и терроризмом. Агентство информационной безопасности подконтрольно Скупщине и правительству Сербии, которым два раза в год должно предоставлять отчёты о своей деятельности и ситуации с безопасностью в стране. Агентство было образовано 11 июля 2002 года и имеет штаб-квартиру в Белграде. Его предшественницей была Служба государственной безопасности ( ). С 17 июля 2008 года Агентство информационной безопасности возглавляет Саша Вукадинович. За время существования БИА с 2002 года Агентство возглавляли: * Андрия Савич; * Миша Миличевич; * Раде Булатович; * Саша Вукадинович. Правосудие Сербская Конституция предусматривает самостоятельность и независимость государственных органов, защищающих свободы и права граждан, законом утверждённые права и интересы юридических субъектов и обеспечивает конституционность и законность. Судебная власть принадлежит судам и действует независимо от законодательной и исполнительной власти. Судебные решения принимаются от имени народа и на основе Конституции и закона, ратифицированных международных договоров и регулирований, принятых на основе закона. Решения суда являются обязательными для всех и не могут быть предметом внесудебного контроля. Решение суда может быть пересмотрено только по решению компетентного суда в установленном законом порядке. Каждый обязан уважать решения суда. Суды республиканского уровня: Конституционный суд, Верховный кассационный суд, Арбитражный апелляционный суд и т. д. Суды общей юрисдикции: * Основные суды — для города или одного или нескольких муниципальных образований * Высшие суды — на территории одного или нескольких основных судов * Апелляционные суды — для нескольких высших судов * Верховный кассационный суд Конституционный суд является независимым государственным органом, который защищает конституционность и законность, а также права и свободы человека и меньшинств. Решения Конституционного суда окончательны, подлежат обязательному исполнению. Верховный кассационный суд является высшей судебной инстанцией в Республике Сербия и высшим судом для арбитражных и административных судов и т. д. Экономика thumb|Национальный банк Сербии Преимущества: в 2000—2001 гг. возобновилась иностранная финансовая помощь и инвестиции. Экономический потенциал Дуная. Слабые стороны: тяжёлые последствия санкций ООН и бомбардировок НАТО в 1999 г. Малый резерв твёрдой валюты. Отток квалифицированных специалистов. Экономика Сербии является переходной. Несмотря на доминирование рыночного сектора, до сих пор большую долю в экономике составляет государственный сектор. Экономика опирается на производство и экспорт и во многом зависит от крупных иностранных инвестиций. Значительную долю экономики составляют сельское хозяйство, промышленность и сфера услуг. На рубеже 80-90 годов XX века состояние было благоприятным. Распад Югославии, утрата торговых связей с СЭВ и внутри бывшей Югославии, длительный период международных экономических санкций, бомбардировки силами НАТО в 1999 году отбросили экономику на уровень 1945 года. Сербия провела определённую либерализацию торговли, реструктуризации предприятий и приватизацию, однако многие крупные предприятия, в том числе в электроэнергетике, телекоммуникационные компании, газовая компания, национальный авиаперевозчик и другие остаются в собственности государства. Структурные экономические реформы, необходимые для обеспечения долгосрочного процветания страны, во многом зашли в тупик после начала мирового финансового кризиса. Сербия, однако, постепенно восстанавливается от его последствий. Экономический рост в 2011 году составил 2,0 %, после скромного 1,0 % роста в 2010 году и сокращения на 3,5 % в 2009 году. В 2010 году правительство Цветковича приняло план экономического развития, который предусматривает четырёхкратное увеличение экспорта в течение десяти лет и значительные вложения в базовую инфраструктуру. Серьёзными проблемами сербской экономики являются неэффективность судебной системы, высокий уровень коррупции и старение населения. В то же время есть и благоприятные условия для экономического роста — стратегическое расположение, относительно недорогая и квалифицированная рабочая сила, соглашения о свободной торговле с Евросоюзом, Россией и Турцией, а также благоприятные инвестиционные условия. Валюта Сербии — сербский динар. 1 сербский динар равен 100 пара. В Косове и Метохии, на территории контролируемой албанскими властями Республики Косово, употребляется евро. Туризм Несмотря на международные санкции и боевые действия на территории бывшей Югославии туризм в Сербии динамично развивался. В период с 1990 по 2000 гг. он вырос на 50 %, а общие доходы на 80 %. Это стимулировало дальнейшее расширение туристической отрасли и поиск инвестиций за рубежом. Современная стратегия развития туризма в Сербии предусматривает избирательный подход. Прежде всего, как наиболее перспективный она выделяет сельский туризм, в рамках которого существуют туристические деревни в горах. Они, в свою очередь, предлагают здоровую и экологически чистую пищу, активный отдых на природе, этно-сёла и т. д. С 2000 года в туристической сфере в Сербии начался новый этап, характеризующийся увеличением потока туристов, как внутренних, так и из-за рубежа. Pejzaz9.jpg|Златибор Danube near Iron Gate 2006.JPG|«Железные врата» на Дунае Knez Mihajlova.jpg|Улица Князя Михаила в Белграде Kop kgb1.jpg|Лыжный курорт Копаоник Golubac.JPG|Крепость Голубац Транспорт Сербскому транспорту нанесли значительный ущерб международные санкции против Югославии и натовские бомбардировки страны в 1999 году. Однако он достаточно быстро восстановился через несколько лет, сказались потребности экономики. Транспортная инфраструктура представлена развитым автодорожным, железнодорожным, воздушным и речным транспортом. Прямое железнодорожное сообщение с Боснией и Герцеговиной, Хорватией, Венгрией, Румынией, Болгарией, Македонией и Черногорией. Косвенное с Италией, Грецией, Турцией, Германией, Швейцарией, Словенией, Россией, Австрией, Албанией и Украиной. Модернизация железных дорог вошла в число приоритетов сербского правительства. Для этих целей страна взяла несколько кредитов. Часть средств была потрачена на обновление парка поездов . Наиболее значимыми автомагистралями считаются: E65 (Биело-Поле — Скопье), E70 (Славонски-Брод — Тимишоара), E75 (Суботица — Куманово), E662 (Суботица — Осиек), E761 (Сараево — Заечар), E763 (Белград — Биело Поле), E771, E885 (из Албании до Приштины). Также в стране существуют и другие крупные дороги: A1 (Батровци — Сремска Митровица — Белград — Ниш — Лесковац), A2 (Белград — Ниш), A3 (Ниш — Пирот — граница с Болгарией). В настоящее время строятся несколько современных автомагистралей. Планируется также расширение и обновление уже существующих. В сербском правительстве неоднократно заявляли, что развитая инфраструктура являлась одним из приоритетов деятельности кабинета министров Мирко Цветковича. В стране существует и водный транспорт, осуществляющий перевозки, главным образом, по рекам Дунай и Сава. Порты на Дунае: Белград, Нови-Сад, Панчево, Смедерево. Порты на Саве: Шабац. Сербия обладает и развитым авиасообщением. Пять наиболее крупных аэропортов: Белград — имени Николы Теслы, Белград — Батайнице, Ниш — имени Константина Великого, Ужице — Поникве, Нови-Сад. По состоянию на 2010 год в Сербии зарегистрировано 1 567 113 автомобилей, 38 229 мотоциклов, 8 034 автобусов, 162 799 грузовиков, 23 552 специальных транспортных средств (данные 2009 года), 239 295 тракторов и 99 025 прицеповTransport: SIEPA. Nikola Tesla Airport.jpg|Аэропорт «Никола Тесла» Trolejbus Beograd Studentski trg.jpg|Белградский троллейбус Serbian Railways Class 711.jpg|Новый сербский поезд Serbia Beograd westE75 from west IMG 9215.JPG|Магистраль E75 Sava port Belgrade.jpg|Пристань на Саве в Белграде Энергетика thumb|ГЭС в Байина-Башта Большая часть энергии в Сербии производится на ТЭЦ и ГЭС (около 25,4 %). ТЭЦ в Сербии работают на угле. Крупнейшая из них — ТЭЦ «Никола Тесла» с 14 блоками, основная часть которых находится близ города Обреновац к юго-западу от Белграда. Данная ТЭЦ составляет треть от всего потенциала «Электроэнергетики Сербии» и является крупнейшей в Юго-Восточной Европе. Главным производителем нефти и газа является «Нефтяная Индустрия Сербии», большая часть акций которой принадлежит российскому ОАО «Газпром нефть». «НИС» и «Газпром нефть» вместе с правительством Сербии планируют строительство сербского участка газопровода «Южный поток». Также ведётся строительство газохранилища «Банатский двор», которое находится в 60 километрах к северо-востоку от Нови-Сада. Согласно пункту номер 267 Уголовного кодекса Сербии, на территории страны запрещено строительство атомных электростанцийhttp://www.pks.rs/Portals/0/privredaSrbije/informatika/zakoni/pdf/krivicnizakonik.pdf . Сербия стала шестой страной в мире, удалившей со своей территории обогащенный уранB92 — Vesti — Srbija uklonila obogaćeni uranijum. Валюта thumb|Банкнота достоинством в 100 динаров с изображением Николы Теслы Национальная валюта Сербии — сербский динар. 1 сербский динар формально равен 100 парам, монеты или банкноты, номинированные в парах, в настоящее время не выпускаются. Существуют монеты достоинством 1, 2, 5, 10 и 20 динаров; банкноты — 10, 20, 50, 100, 200, 500, 1000, 2000 и 5000 динаров. Оформление сербских динаров идентично оформлению Югославских динаров образца 2000—2002 года. В настоящее время в Сербии используется режим плавающего валютного курса. Критерием эффективности курсовой политики (курсовой якорь) выступают показатели инфляции. Коммуникации Связь Фиксированную телефонную связь на территории страны (включая Косово как минимум севернее Ибра) обеспечивает компания Telekom Srbija. Её подразделение mt:s (Mobilna telefonija Srbije, ничего общего с российскими Мобильными ТелеСистемами не имеющая) отвечает за мобильную связь наряду с норвежским оператором Telenor и словакским Vip. SIM-карту в газетном киоске анонимно и абсолютно легально может купить любой желающий. Почта thumb|Логотип Почты Сербии Общественная почтовая пересылка была введёна в Сербии в 1840 году. Первая почтовая марка была напечатана в 1866 году. В 1874 году совместно с 21 другой страной был основан Всемирный почтовый союз. В настоящее время почтовые функции выполняет Почта Сербии. Она была основана в 1990 году как государственное предприятие связи Srbija и в настоящее время является крупнейшей инфраструктурной и логистической сетью в стране. Интернет Dial-up был единственным способом получить доступ к интернету до начала 2000-х годов, когда несколько провайдеров начали предоставлять беспроводной доступ через не лицензированное оборудование. Необходимое для доступа оборудование было слишком дорого для большинства людей (около 200 евро), поэтому данный способ подключения стал популярен только в некоторых городских районах. Ситуация изменилась лишь в 2002 году, когда Serbia Broadband предложил абонентам доступ к кабельному интернету со скоростью 128 кбит/c. Не ранее, чем в 2005 году Telekom Srbija предложил услуги ADSL доступа. В Сербии услуги доступа к сети Интернет предоставляют несколько компаний. Национальный TLD Сербии — .rs. В 2010 году количество пользователей Интернета на 100 жителей составило 40 человекИнтернет в Сербии. Согласно исследованиям, проведённым в 2011 году, регулярный доступ в Интернет есть у двух миллионов жителей страны, 99,5 % студентов и 99 % фирм. Культура Литература thumb|Доситей Обрадович Появление сербской письменности связывают с деятельностью Кирилла и Мефодия. Первые памятники сербской литературы датируются 11 веком, они написаны на глаголице. Уже в 12 веке появляются тексты, написанные кириллицей. В этот же период написана самая древняя из известных книг на сербской кириллице — «Евангелие» захумского князя Мирослава. Она является наиболее древней и красиво иллюстрированной сербской книгой во время Средневековья. Во времена турецкого владычества среди сербов распространялась лирическая и эпическая литература. В 17 веке в сербской литературе появились тенденции барокко. Под его влиянием творили Андрия Змаевич, Гаврил Стефанович Венцлович, Йован Райич, Захарие Орфелин и др. Доситей Обрадович был наиболее видным деятелем эпохи Просвещения, а наиболее знаменитым представителем классицизма стал Йован Стерия Попович, хотя в его творчестве были и элементы романтизма. Значительную роль в становлении сербской литературы и в развитии раннего романтизма сыграл черногорский князь-митрополит Пётр II Петрович. Главной темой его стихотворений стала борьба черногорцев и сербов против турок-османов, а его драматическая поэма «Горный венец» проповедовала идею объединения южных славян. Во время национального возрождения в первой половине 19 века Вук Стефанович Караджич перевёл Новый Завет на сербский народный язык и реформировал сербский язык и орфографию. Этим были заложены основы для сербской литературы Нового времени. Известные сербские авторы 19 века: Бранко Радичевич, Петар Петрович Негош, Лаза Костич, Джура Якшич и Йован Змай. 20 век в сербской литературе ознаменовался такими именами как Иво Андрич, Исидора Секулич, Милош Црнянский, Меша Селимович, Добрица Чосич, Данило Киш, Александр Тишма. Среди поэтов известными были: Милан Ракич, Йован Дучич, Десанка Максимович, Миодраг Павлович, Мирослав Антич, Бранко Милькович и Васко Попа. В конце 20 века и в начале 21 века наиболее известными авторами стали Давид Албахари, Милорад Павич, Момо Капор, Небойша Еврич, Горан Петрович, Светлана Велмар-Янкович, Светислав Басара. Музыка thumb|Козарачко коло Сербия имеет давние традиции фольклора и народной музыки. Играть группы танцоров, под именем коло, является наиболее популярной формой фольклора в Сербии и отличается от региона к региону. Самые популярные народные кола являются ужичко и моравац. Наиболее важным сербский композитор музыкального искусства был Стеван Стоянович Мокраняц (1856-1914). Он был музыковед и коллекционер народной музыки и директором первого музыкальной школы в Сербии. Его самая известная музыкальная пьеса хоровые песни Руковети. Другие важные сербские композиторы Корнелий Станкович, Стеван Христич, Станислав Бинички. В 19 веке и ранее, типичные народные инструменты были гусле и дудка, в то время как в Воеводине используется домбра и волынка. Много позже, и сегодня, главными инструментами в недавно составленной народной музыки, аккордеон и скрипка. Сербские военные песни с конца ХХ века являются в социальных сетях, известны как Ремув Кебаб. Театр и Кино В 1910 году был снят первый игровой фильм о сербском национальном герое Карагеоргии. После окончания Второй мировой войны в Югославии было создано несколько киностудий, которые занялись съёмками художественных фильмов. Первоночально это делалось в сотрудничестве с советскими киностудиями, но затем фильмы стали сниматься самостоятельно. После того, как в 1956 году в Загребе была создана студия мультипликационных фильмов, Югославия вскоре стала признанным лидером в области анимационного кино. Йоаким Вуйич является основателем современного сербского театра. Он основал Княжеско-сербский театр в Крагуеваце в 1835 году. Важные сербские писатели пьес были Йован Стерия Попович и Бранислав Нушич. В Белграде с 1967 года состоится международный фестиваль современного театра БИТЕФ. Традиционно лучшим сцене театра в Сербии, Национальный театр в Белграде, Ателье 212, Югославский драматический театр и Национальный театр Сербии в городе Нови-Сад. Средства массовой информации Мировое культурное наследие ЮНЕСКО в Сербии 200px|thumb|Монастырь Высокие Дечаны * 1979 год — город Стари-Рас, монастырь Сопочаны и Церковь Святых Апостолов Петра и Павла (Стари-Рас) * 1986 год — монастырь Студеница * 2004 год — монастырь Высокие Дечаны * 2006 год — монастырь Грачаница, Печский патриархат и Церковь Богородица Левишка * 2007 год — Дворец Галерия «Гамзиград-Ромулиана» Образование, науки и высшего образования thumb|Сербская академия наук и искусств Образование в Сербии регулируется Министерством науки и образования. Процесс образования начинается либо в дошкольных учреждениях, либо в начальных школах. Дети поступают в начальную школу в возрасте семи лет и учатся там в течение восьми лет. После этого есть возможность либо посещать школу в течение ещё четырёх лет, либо учиться в специальной школе школе от 2 до 4 лет или поступить в профессионально-техническую школу для обучения сроком от 2 до 3 лет. После окончания средней школы или специальной школы учащиеся могут поступать в университеты. Крупнейшие университеты Сербии: * Белградский университет * Крагуевацкий университет * Нишский университет * Нови-Садский университет * Приштинский университет * Нови-Пазарский университет Белградский университет является старейшим и в настоящее время самым крупным университетом в Сербии. Основанный в 1808 году, он имеет 31 факультет, и с момента создания подготовил около 330 000 выпускников. Также значительным числом преподавателей и выпускников обладают Новисадский (основан в 1960 году), Крагуевацкий (основан в 1976 году) и Нишский (основана в 1965 году) университеты. Согласно закону, образование является общедоступным на равных условиях. Представители национальных меньшинств имеют право на образование на родном языке. Условия для развития науки и образования в Сербии не существует во время Османского владычества. Первая попытка национального образования было Большой школой в 1808 году, поддержала сербов в Австрии. Только в период 1835-1878 приводит к институционализации образования. Большая школа была открыта в 1863 году и был преобразован в университет. Учреждение Национальный музей в 1844 году и Общество сербских Письма 1841 году, которая превратилась в Сербской академии наук и искусств, условия для организованной практике преподавания. Многие молодые и талантливые сербы в этот период образование за рубежом за счет государства, чтобы получить экспертов для дальнейшего развития. В Австрии, сербы организовали сербское Матица в 1826 году, а также свое культурное учреждение. Позднее он переехал свою штаб-квартиру из Будапешта в Нови-Сад. Ситуация в Австрии были намного более благоприятными для развития сербской образования и науки. Мировые трудолюбивые ученые из Сербии в том числе натуралист Йосиф Панчич, географ Йован Цвийч, математик Михайло Петрович, астроном Милютин Миланкович, химик Павле Савич. Кроме того, многие сербские ученые работали и созданный за границей. Таковы например, Михайло Пупин и Никола Тесла. Фестивали и мероприятия thumb|Белградский ярмарочный центр Наиболее крупными и известными фестивалями и культурными мероприятиями, проходящими в Сербии являются: * Белградская книжная ярмарка * «Вуков сабор» * Белградский интернациональный театральный фестиваль * Фестиваль трубачей в Гуче * «EXIT» — ежегодный музыкальный фестиваль, проходящий в Нови-Саде на территории Петроварадинской крепости. Спорт thumb|Новак Джокович thumb|left|Белградская Арена Самыми популярными видами спорта в Сербии являются футбол, баскетбол, волейбол, гандбол, водное поло и теннис. В 2009 году Белград принял Летнюю универсиаду, а Белградский марафон представляет собой самое массовое спортивное мероприятие страны. Впервые на олимпийских играх сборная Сербии появилась в 1912 году. После этого сербские спортсмены были частью сборной Королевства Сербов, Хорватов и Словенцев, Королевства Югославия, СФРЮ, СРЮ. Результаты сборных «малой Югославии» ныне относят к достижениям сербских спортивных союзов. В 2006 году сербские спортсмены стали представителями отныне независимой страны. Впервые в таком статусе они выступили на Летних Олимпийских играх 2008 года. Одним из самых популярных видов спорта в Сербии является баскетбол. В Сербии трижды проводился финал Чемпионата Европы по баскетболу. Баскетболисты «Партизана» в 1992 году стали победителями Евролиги. Сербские баскетбольные клубы принимают активное участие в Адриатической лиге. Несколько сербских баскетболистов были признаны лучшими в Европе: Дражен Далипагич, Драган Кичанович, Владе Дивац, Александар Джорджевич, Предраг Данилович, Предраг Стоякович и Милош Теодосич . Также в Сербии популярен волейбол, современная сербская сборная является прямым наследником сборной СФРЮ. В 2005 году Сербия совместно с Италией приняла Чемпионат Европы, а в 2007 и 2013 годах на Чемпионате Европы, сербская сборная завоевала бронзовую медаль. В 2011 году она выиграла Чемпионат Европы. thumb|Сербская сборная по водному поло Традиционно сильной является мужская сборная по водному поло. Этот вид спорта в страну принесли в начале XX века студенты, обучавшиеся в университетах Германии и Австро-ВенгрииЕнциклопедија физичке културе. Загреб: Југословенски лексигограф, 1977. Югославская сборная неоднократно добивалась блестящих результатов, а после распада страны её традиции продолжила сборная Сербии. В 2009 году она выиграла Чемпионат мира, в 2006, 2012, и 2014 годах выиграла Чемпионат Европы, в 2008 году заняла второе место, а на ОИ-2008 в Пекине завоевала бронзовую медаль. Известные ватерполисты: Игор Миланович, Александар Шоштар, Владимир Вуясинович, Александар Шапич и Ваня Удовичич. Другие популярные сербские спортсмены: Милорад Чавич и Наджя Хигл (плавание), завоевавшие золотые медали на Чемпионате мира по водным видам спорта в 2009 году, Оливера Йевтич и Драгутин Топич (атлетика), Александар Каракашевич (настольный теннис), Ясна Шекарич (стрельба). Праздники См. также * Сербские обычаи * Награды Республики Сербия * Награды Сербии * Республика Сербская * Республика Сербская Краина * Северное Косово * Сербия (1941—1944) * Греко-сербская дружба Примечания Литература * Ссылки * * * Белград — Главный город Сербии * ТАНЈУГ — Национална новинска агенција * Международное радио Сербия * Б92 — информационный портал * Интернет Крстарица * rastko.org.rs — Историја Србије * Сувенири Србије * Мапе Србије * Закони Републике Србије * Предели Србије — ''-{Sights of Serbia by Melissa Enderle}-'' * Самборский А. А. Выписки из писем протоиерея Самборского из Вены от 14 Июня І804 / Сообщ. А. А. Малиновским // Русский архив, 1868. — Изд. 2-е. — М., 1869. — Стб. 111—120. — Под загл.: О восстановлении нового славяносербского государства. Категория:Сербия Категория:Унитарные государства Категория:Страны, не имеющие выхода к морю